Zemsta
by michbacz
Summary: Mulder i Scully zostają porwani przez psychopatę. Co z tego wyniknie? Zobaczcie sami : MÓJ PIERWSZY FANFIK


**Okej. To moje pierwsze opowiadanko jakie kiedykolwiek napisałem. Wtedy moim totalnym hoplem było oczywiście XFiles ;) i tak oto powstał ten tekścik.**

**Nosi tytuł: "ZEMSTA"**

* * *

MIEJSCE NIEZNANE  
PIĄTEK, 4 LIPCA, GODZ. 09:00

- Jakieś ostatnie słowo? - zimny głos mordercy przywołał Muldera do rzeczywistości.  
Mimo związanych rąk na plecach, agent stanął na nogi, ignorując przy okazji nasuwającą się na oczy czerwoną mgłę i cicho powiedział.  
- Idź do diabła zwyrodnialcu!  
- Może kiedyś! - powiedział ze śmiechem morderca - ale na nieszczęście dla ciebie ty będziesz tam pierwszy! Coś jeszcze?  
- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia! - rzekł z całą mocą na jaką go było stać pomimo licznych ran - Ale wiedz jedno. Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho!  
Postanowił sobie wcześniej w duchu, że nie da temu psychopacie satysfakcji pokazując mu jak bardzo cierpi.  
- Dobra - powiedział Booth a następnie dodał ze śmiechem. - Wrócę tu za pięć minut, więc masz czas pożegnać się ze swoją partnerką!  
Ostatnie słowa zabójcy zabrzmiały już zza drzwi celi. Fox Mulder odczekał, aż odgłos kroków ucichnie, a następnie opadł bez sił na betonową posadzkę.  
- Fox! - usłyszał cichy, kobiecy głos - Ty nie możesz! Nie możesz! Ja...  
- Coś podobnego Dana - przerwał jej. - Po raz pierwszy odkąd się znamy odezwałaś się do mnie po imieniu. Szkoda że stało się to w tak beznadziejnych okolicznościach, co? - zakończył z wisielczym humorem.  
- To się nie może tak skończyć. Nie po tym co razem przeżyliśmy!  
Mulder uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na twarz swojej wieloletniej partnerki, agentki specjalnej FBI Dany Scully.  
- Nie martw się Dana! - powiedział poważnie. - Bywaliśmy już przecież w gorszych kłopotach i zawsze nam się udawało ocalić skórę.  
Spojrzał prosto w jej piękne zielone oczy które tak mu się podobały i zauważył płynące łzy które kapały na jej jedwabną bluzkę. W innych okolicznościach może cieszył by się, że tak jej na nim zależy, jednak teraz to już była inna sprawa.  
- Nie płacz, Scully - powiedział widząc jej udrękę. - Wszystko się jakoś ułoży!  
- Czy ty go nie słyszałeś! - jej łamiący się głos był przepełniony bólem. - On tu za moment wróci i zabije ciebie zamiast mnie. Fox, ty nie możesz zginąć za to co ja mu kiedyś zrobiłam! - dokończyła.  
- To ty nie możesz umrzeć! - powiedział gwałtownie. - Posłuchaj mnie teraz Dana. Od bardzo dawna chciałem ci coś powie...  
Ostry szczęk klucza w zamku gwałtownie mu przeszkodził. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi jednak natychmiast tego pożałował. Bowiem na twarzy Nicolasa Bootha próżno można by szukać choćby cienia litości, królował tam natomiast wszechobecny, sadystyczny uśmieszek.  
- Gotów panie Mulder? - spytał szczerząc diabelsko zęby.  
Niedoczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wyciągnął zza paska w spodniach pistolet Berette kaliber 9mm, zrepetował i wycelował w głowę agenta siedzącego na podłodze.  
Mulder spokojnie spojrzał w oczy nadchodzącej śmierci.  
- Booth! Proszę, nie zabijaj go! - błagalnym głosem powiedziała Scully.  
- Nic z tego słoneczko. Pamiętasz? Obiecałem ci to a ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa - powiedział bezlitośnie. - Nie ma mo...  
Przerwał mu odgłos wybuchu. Drzwi wejściowe zostały wypchnięte ogromną siłą i poleciały w bok. Wśród ognia i gęstego dymu do magazynu zaczęły przemykać czarne cienie.  
- Spóźniliście się patafiany! - krzyknął morderca i z obłędem w oczach odciągnął iglicę broni skierowanej na Muldera.  
- Powiedz "Pa, pa"! - mówił kiedy kula snajpera rozerwała mu czaszkę, jednak jego palec drgnął w ostatniej konwulsji i nacisnął spust.  
Rozległ się strzał.  
Mulder dostał prosto w prawą pierś. Ze spokojem godnym Kubusia Fatalisty spojrzał w dół na swoją koszulę która momentalnie zmieniła kolor ze śnieżnobiałego na buraczkowaty. Szybko tracąc siły spojrzał jeszcze na Scully i wyszeptał:  
- Trzymaj się partnerko!  
Następnie zapadł w ciemność.

MIESZKANIE MULDERA  
ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA  
DZIEŃ WCZEŚNIEJ, GODZ. 05:00

- Bring! - głośny dźwięk telefonu zabrzmiał w cichym mieszkaniu. Wyrwany z objęć Morfeusza Fox Mulder spojrzał na zegar stojący przy łóżku. Była czwarta trzydzieści rano. Zaczął po omacku szukać telefonu. Gdzieś po czwartym dzwonku schwycił słuchawkę aparatu i ziewając przyłożył ją do ucha.  
- Tak, słucham?  
- Mam dla ciebie zagadkę - usłyszał w odpowiedzi - Bliska ci osoba mieszka pod adresem 3170 W. 53rd Road, mieszkanie #35 w Annapolis. Pewien bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek ma do tego mieszkania podrobione klucze. Może do niego wejść i z niego wyjść całkiem niepostrzeżenie. Ten człowiek ma też ze sobą bardzo, ale to bardzo ostry nóż. Pytania: wypruje flaki właścicielce tego mieszkania czy nie? A jeśli nie, to dlaczego? Orzeł czy reszka? Odpowiedź na to co wypadnie znajdziesz na miejscu. I radziłbym ci się śpieszyć. Pa, pa!  
- Zaczekaj! - całkowicie już rozbudzony Mulder krzyknął do aparatu, jednak jedyne co usłyszał w odpowiedzi to trzask odkładanej słuchawki.  
Uświadamiając sobie, że ten ktoś właśnie podał mu adres jego partnerki Dany Scully, zerwał się z łóżka. Aby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia co do tego, że tamten mówił prawdę, wykręcił numer do Scully i czekał na połączenie.  
- Abonent jest rozłączony lub ma zmieniony numer. Spróbuj wykręcić inny nu... - szczekliwy głos telefonistki zamilkł w momencie kiedy agent z wściekłością rzucił słuchawkę na widełki.  
W minutę był gotowy do wyjścia. Zabrał komórkę, służbową broń i starając się nie myśleć co może zastać na miejscu wybiegł szybko ze swojego mieszkania nawet go nie zamykając. Wsiadł do samochodu i pełnym gazem ruszył w kierunku centrum. Podczas jazdy próbował się jeszcze dodzwonić na jej telefon komórkowy, jednak musiał być on wyłączony albo rozbity bo nawet nie było sygnału. Zaklął cicho. Po czym wybrał jeszcze jeden numer i rozmawiał przez jakieś trzy minuty.  
Po niespełna kwadransie z piskiem opon zahamował przed mieszkaniem Dany Scully. Wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymał się jednak gwałtownie kiedy zobaczył, że nie są one zamknięte tylko lekko uchylone. Jednym, płynnym ruchem wyciągnął i odbezpieczył broń. Trzymając w prawej ręce swojego Smith&Wessona, lewą otworzył drzwi. To co zobaczył w środku zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Pokój gościnny wyglądał jakby przeszła przez niego trąba powietrzna. Poprzewracane meble, porozbijane szkło, porozrzucane sprzęty itp. Zachowując jeszcze ostatnie resztki spokoju skierował się w stronę sypialni cały czas trzymając broń przed sobą. Na moment zatrzymał się przy wejściu, lecz jak tylko zdołał ogarnąć wzrokiem ciemne wnętrze, rzucił się do przodu.  
Na łóżku stojącym w środku pokoju leżała związana Scully. Ręce w przegubach i nogi w kostkach miała przywiązane taśmą izolacyjną do brzegów łóżka. Oczy zasłaniała jej biała przepaska, a w usta miała włożony knebel. Nie ruszała się.  
Mulder chrzaniąc środki ostrożności rzucił się w kierunku łóżka. Przyłożył drżące palce do jej szyi sprawdzając czy jest puls. Był! Więc była tylko nieprzytomna! Następnie poprzecinał krępujące ją taśmy, wyjął knebel i zdjął opaskę z oczu. Sprawdzając ponownie puls zauważył leżącą na ziemi buteleczkę która miała na etykiecie napis CCl4."Chloroform! A to padalec" - pomyślał.  
Podbiegł do łazienki i z apteczki wyciągnął sole trzeźwiące. Wrócił do sypialni i otwartą buteleczkę przystawił jej do nosa. Jakąś chwilę później agentka otworzyła oczy.  
Przez moment nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, popatrzyła na Muldera i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
Sekundę później jej oczy rozjarzyły się nagłym strachem.  
- Mulder! - krzyknęła. - Ktoś jest w mieszkaniu!  
- Spokojnie Scully! Już wszystko w porządku. Nie ma go już tutaj. Jesteś bezpieczna! - uspokajając, mocno ją przytulił. Jej łzy kapały na jego koszulę.  
Była mu teraz bliższa niż cokolwiek na świecie. Mimo iż na zewnątrz okazywał spokój, to w środku aż się gotował. Obiecał sobie solennie w duchu, że jak dostanie w swoje ręce tego kto za to odpowiada to wyrwie mu serce i zamacha mu nim przed nosem.  
- Jesteś już bezpieczna! Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić! - powtórzył cicho.  
W chwili gdy to mówił zauważył małą, zapisaną kartkę papieru przybitą nożem do ściany nad jej łóżkiem. Przeczytał:  
"Wypadła reszka! Do zobaczenia następnym razem!"

MIESZKANIE SCULLY  
ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND  
CZTERDZIEŚCI MINUT PÓŹNIEJ

Mulder wyszedł z kuchni niosąc oburącz dwa kubki gorącej kawy. Usiadł na kanapie i jeden z nich dał spokojnej już Scully która przyjęła go z wdzięcznością.  
- Położyłam się spać około pierwszej w nocy - opowiadała. - Nie zdążyłam jeszcze usnąć, kiedy usłyszałam hałas. Myślałam, że to kot sąsiadów więc nie zwróciłam na to specjalnej uwagi. Jednak szelest nie ustawał. Chciałam więc wstać i to sprawdzić kiedy zostałam pochwycona od tyłu przez kogoś lub coś. Przytknięto mi do twarzy kawałek materiału nasączony jakąś odurzającą substancją. Zanim straciłam przytomność usłyszałam jeszcze zdanie "Obiecuję, że zabiję ci kogoś bliskiego!". Następne co pamiętam to ciebie pochylającego się nade mną i to wszystko.  
- "Coś" cię chwyciło? Za długo ze mną pracujesz, Scully - wątpliwej jakości dowcipem, Mulder starał się rozładować sytuację i udało mu się.  
- W porządku, może trochę przesadziłam - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcę dorwać tego gnoja który mi groził, pozbawił przytomności i wywrócił mieszkanie do góry nogami! - zakończyła z pasją.  
Fox z uśmiechem popatrzył na swoją partnerkę. Na szczęście pomimo okropnych przeżyć wraca już do siebie i chce działać. "Tak, to moja Scully" - pomyślał.  
Nagle odezwał się w nim szósty zmysł. Coś tu nie pasowało. Zaczął się dusić. Za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że być może za szybko odpuścił temu gościowi. On przecież mógł wrócić. Zaczęło mu się coraz bardziej kręcić w głowie. Spojrzał na Dane. Była nieprzytomna. Kiedy leżał już bez sił na dywanie, ostatkiem świadomości zauważył w drzwiach do mieszkania parę wojskowych butów.

Nieznajomy wszedł do salonu. Przeszedł obok leżących bez przytomności agentów i wywrócił jeden z foteli. Wyciągnął spod niego zieloną rurę o długości jakieś 20 i średnicy 8cm. Jednym ruchem zakręcił kurek na jednym z jej końców i odczekawszy parę minut ściągnął maskę gazową. Obrzucił obojętnym wzrokiem Muldera i Scully a następnie wziął jeden z parujących kubków z kawą,pociągnął spory łyk i wesoło powiedział.  
- No! To zabawę czas zacząć!

MIEJSCE NIEZNANE  
DATA NIEZNANA

Zimna kropla spadła Scully na kark wywołując nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Otworzyła oczy i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdowała. Był to, jak przypuszczała średniej wielkości magazyn, gdzieś w okolicy portu, słyszała bowiem ryk syren przeciwmgielnych. Chcąc wiedzieć która jest godzina, próbowała zerknąć na swój zegarek, jednak zorientowała się, że ma ręce związane na plecach. Drgnęła mimowolnie kiedy usłyszała znajomy głos.  
- Witam wśród żywych!  
- Mulder, gdzie jesteś? - zapytała próbując dojrzeć coś w otaczającym ją mroku.  
- Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów na prawo od ciebie. Siedzę związany przy biurku.  
Racja. Teraz widziała już wyraźnie ciemniejszą plamę, która musiała być jej partnerem. Starając się dowiedzieć co się stało spytała go.  
- Jak się tu znaleźliśmy?  
- Nie jestem pewien, ale twój dzisiejszy, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, gdyż nie mam pojęcia ile byliśmy nieprzytomni, gość postanowił nam tak szybko nie odpuszczać i zostawił w twoim mieszkaniu jakąś gazową niespodziankę wiedząc, że będziemy tam oboje w danym momencie. Włączył pułapkę i to by było na tyle - zakończył z przekąsem.  
- Wiesz kto to?  
- Obudziłem się jakieś pół godziny przed tobą a jego już tu nie było, ale myślę, że to człowiek któremu kiedyś nadepnęliśmy na odcisk podczas prowadzenia którejś ze spraw z Archiwum X.  
Nagle zabłysło światło i do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Mrużąc oczy od ostrego światła, Mulder starał się przyglądnąć ich porywaczowi.  
Był to biały mężczyzna w wieku około czterdziestu lat. Śniada cera i podłużne ostre rysy nadawały jego twarzy sępi wygląd. Szczupły, w skórzanej kurtce, stawiał kroki ostrożnie jak tygrys polujący na ofiarę. Niby przeciętny obywatel. Jednak to co odróżniało go od innych, to oczy. Wyglądały tak, jakby źrenica i tęczówka zlały się w jeden, wielki, zielony punkt. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział coś takiego, a przecież sporo już widział.  
Rzucił okiem ze swojego miejsca na Scully, żeby sprawdzić czy z nią wszystko w porządku i zauważył, że jak zahipnotyzowana wpatruje się w człowieka który właśnie wszedł. Następnie odwróciła się do Muldera a ten dostrzegł w jej oczach niekłamane przerażenie. Poznała go.  
"Ale skąd?" - zastanawiał się, on widział tego człowieka po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu i był pewien, że przez ostatnie cztery lata to znaczy, odkąd on i Scully pracują razem, go nie poznał. "A może Dana spotkała go zanim trafiła do Archiwum X?" - pomyślał. To było w sumie jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie jak na razie. Spojrzał na facia który podszedł do stolika.  
- Witam agencie Mulder, jak się spało? - zapytał niewinnie porywacz.  
- Nie twojej babci zasrany interes padalcu. Zaatakowałeś agentów Federalnego Biura Śledczego. Będziesz miał przesrane! - powiedział. Co prawda wiedział jak bezsensownie to brzmi z ust związanego jak baran więźnia lecz chciał po prostu zyskać jakąś przewagę na starcie. Zaraz jednak uzmysłowił sobie jak bardzo się pomylił. Otóż z pewną dozą nonszalancji, nieznajomy wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej kurtki czarną rękawicę, założył ją a następnie wyprowadził prawy prosty wycelowany w szczękę agenta. Cios był tak mocny, że trafiony wywrócił się do tyłu razem z krzesłem do którego był przywiązany i stracił przytomność  
- Przestań, Booth! - krzyknęła agentka. - Zostaw go w spokoju!  
- Oooo! Jestem zaszczycony, że słynna agentka poznała swojego wiernego wielbiciela - powiedział z sarkazmem człowiek nazwany Boothem. - Jednak nie zapomniałaś o mnie tak szybko, co? A może nie potrafiłaś? - spytał z ironią.  
- Takich psychopatów jak ty nie można zapomnieć, chociaż człowiek bardzo się stara - powiedziała. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
- Nie od ciebie, tylko od was! A czego chcę? To proste kochanieńka! Chcę zabić twojego partnera. Chcę żebyś patrzyła jak umiera i cierpiała tak samo jak ja kiedy odebrałaś mi kogoś, na kim mi bardzo zależało! - rzekł zimno, lecz chwilę potem zmienił ton swojego głosu znowu na pogodny i stwierdził - No, koniec tych pogaduszek, zgłodniałem trochę a więc czas coś zjeść.  
Podniósł nieprzytomnego agenta z podłogi i usadowił go w poprzedniej pozycji a następnie skierował się do wyjścia rzucając na odchodnym do leżącej na posadzce Scully.  
- Nie uciekaj jeszcze! Zaraz wrócę i znowu sobie pogadamy!  
I tym razem wyłączył światło. Podszedł do drzwi, zamknął je na klucz i podśpiewując "Oh, my darling Clementine" wyszedł z magazynu i odszedł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Mulder ocknął się po odurzającym ciosie i powrócił do świata żywych. Rozejrzał się wokoło i potrząsnął głową. A potem zwrócił się do Scully.  
- Skąd go znasz? Nigdy mi o nim nie wspominałaś!  
- Nie mówiłam ci dlatego, gdyż bardzo chciałam o tym zapomnieć! - powiedziała i zaczęła opowiadać: - Działo się to sześć lat temu. To była moja pierwsza sprawa w FBI. Jako świeżo upieczona agentka zostałam przydzielona do grupy specjalnej która zajmowała się wyłapywaniem seryjnych morderców. Aktualną sprawą jaką się zajmowaliśmy było poszukiwanie szczególnie niebezpiecznej pary zbrodniarzy. Byli to Angel Masterson i Nicolas Booth. Para ta przemierzyła kilkanaście stanów zabijając każdego kto im się nie spodobał. Nazywali siebie "małżeństwem", ale byliśmy pewni, że nigdy nie zalegalizowali swojego związku. Byli bardzo przebiegli. Wymykali się policyjnym blokadom dróg sobie tylko znanymi sposobami, przedzierali lasami, płynęli rzekami, byli po prostu nieuchwytni. Żyli jak duchy. Jednak udało nam się w końcu dowiedzieć, że zmierzają do mieściny Sweet Lake w stanie Illinois. Aby nie wzbudzać sensacji w małym miasteczku, postanowiono wykorzystać w akcji ujęcia tej pary tylko sześciu agentów i miejscowe służby p  
orządkowe. Mieliśmy ich pojmać na terenie starego kompleksu fabrycznego. Co tu dużo mówić. Zasadzka nie udała się ponieważ jednemu z zastępców miejscowego szeryfa puściły nerwy i zdradził naszą obecność. Masterson i Booth widząc, że znaleźli się w godnej pożałowania sytuacji zaczęli strzelać. Wycofali się w kierunku starej, opuszczonej fabryki miedzi i znikneli w jej wnętrzu. Aby ich nie zgubić, zostaliśmy podzieleni na cztery trzyosobowe zespoły i weszliśmy do fabryki ze wszystkich stron. Agentowi Larsonowi, posterunkowemu Lilowi i mnie, przypadło do przeszukania ostatnie, czwarte piętro fabryki. Było tam bardzo ciemno, gdyby nie służbowe latarki to nie bylibyśmy w stanie zobaczyć nawet siebie. Nagle od tyłu padł strzał. Lil ugodzony w czaszkę zginął natychmiast. Padłam na ziemię i posłałam dwie kule w miejsce z którego padły strzały. To była Angel. Dostała prosto w piersi. Zatoczyła się lekko i upadła na ziemię, po paru sekundach już nie żyła. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłam człowieka więc stanęłam jak  
sparaliżowana nad jej ciałem, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Nagle moja ręka eksplodowała bólem. To Booth widząc co się stało strzelił do mnie. Nie widząc jednak dokładnie z powodu mroku trafił w mój pistolet który trzymałam na poziomie serca. Kula odbiła się od niego i ugodziła mnie w rękę. Nagle zabłysło światło. Widocznie agenci w piwnicy zdołali jakoś uruchomić agregat prądotwórczy. Larson widząc że dostałam, rzucił mnie na ziemię i wycelował swoją broń w mordercę. Jednak Booth był szybszy. Praktycznie nie odrywając palca od spustu wpakował w niego kilkanaście pocisków. Następnie widząc, że jestem bezbronna stanął w odległości jakiś dwudziestu metrów i wycelował prosto we mnie. Poparzyłam na niego wiedząc iż za chwilę umrę i zauważyłam te jego niesamowite zielone oczy. Nacisnął spust lecz uderzenie pocisku którego oczekiwałam nie nastąpiło. Magazynek był pusty. Był tym trochę zdziwiony, ale nie miał już czasu załadować drugiego, gdyż ze schodów prowadzących na czwarte piętro usłyszał odgłosy biegnących na górę a  
entów którzy słyszeli naszą strzelaninę. Ja również ich słyszałam. Booth popatrzył na swoją martwą "żonę" później na mnie i powiedział cicho: "Odpłacę ci za to kiedyś. Masz na to moje słowo!". Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i w pełnym rozbiegu wyskoczył przez okno rozwalając przy okazji deski którymi było zabite. Wciąż oszołomiona podeszłam do okna i spojrzałam w dół spodziewając się widoku rozbitego na miazgę ciała mordercy, jednak jedyne co ujrzałam to niczym nie zmąconą, rozciągającą się jakieś sześćdziesiąt metrów niżej, błękitną taflę jeziora.  
Jakiś czas później kilkudziesięciu nurków przeszukiwało jezioro, jednak nie znaleźli zwłok lub tego co mogło z nich pozostać. Tak więc przyjęto, że Nicolas Booth stał się pokarmem dla ryb i zamknięto sprawę. Jak widać w naszym przypadku nieco przedwcześnie! - zakończyła z powagą w głosie.  
- Więc on ma zamiar mnie zabić dlatego, że kiedyś zastrzeliłaś podczas akcji jego "ukochaną"? Tak abyś ty cierpiała, tak jak on kiedyś? - zapytał Mulder.  
- Tak on to sobie wyobraża! - w głosie Dany, Fox wyczuł nutę rozpaczy i strachu o niego.  
- A to gnój! - mruknął cicho, tak aby go nie usłyszała.  
Mulder zastanowił się chwilę, na próżno szukając jakiegoś sensownego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Każdy plan jaki kiełkował w jego umyśle po głębszym rozpatrzeniu skazany był na niepowodzenie. Trochę go to podłamało jednak w końcu zreflektował się, że nie wszystko jest tak do końca stracone. Została mu jeszcze jedna karta w rękawie, postanowił ją jednak przemilczeć przed Scully. Ot! Tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie robić jej płonnych nadziei gdyby coś nie wypaliło.  
"Jak zwykle kawaleria przybędzie na samym końcu!" - rzekł sobie w duchu, mając jednak równocześnie nadzieję, iż tym razem, ta reguła się nie potwierdzi.  
Nagle zauważył, że taśma która szczelnie owijała mu ręce zrobiła się w jednym miejscu luźna. Napiął kilkakrotnie z całej siły mięśnie i z ulgą zarejestrował powiększenie się nieszczelności taśmy. Po niespełna piętnastu minutach udało mu się oswobodzić ręce a następnie nogi. Palcem na ustach nakazując Scully milczenie wstał z ziemi i ruszył w jej kierunku. Dana która już od dłuższego czasu obserwowała jego poczynania odwróciła się starając się mu dać jak najdogodniejszy dostęp do więzów. Fox był tak zajęty jej uwalnianiem, że nie zauważył Bootha, który niczym szakal wyszedł z cienia i cicho za nim stanął.  
- Może pomóc? - spytał z sarkazmem i złożył się do ciosu.  
Mulder mimo zaskoczenia jakie wywołało w nim nagłe pojawienie się wroga, nie stracił zimnej krwi. Spodziewając się możliwości niespodziewanego ciosu, przekoziołkował do przodu i stanął twarzą w twarz z mordercą.  
Wtem zabłysło światło.  
Przyzwyczajając się do jasności kilkakrotnie zamrugał powiekami. Następnie wyprostowany zmierzył wzrokiem przeciwnika szykując się do ataku.  
- Wnerwiony, że się uwolniłem? - zapytał stojącego nieruchomo Bootha.  
- W sumie to nie! - odpowiedział tamten - Jedyne co mnie denerwuje to fakt, iż zrobiłeś to tak wolno! Czy ty wiesz szefuńciu ile się tam w kącie wyczekałem? I w dodatku jeszcze musiałem wysłuchać historyjki twojej partnerki. A to było dopiero nudne.  
- Dlaczego? - spytał Mulder, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu mogło znaczyć: "Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery nie ruszyłeś swojej wrednej dupy z miejsca, aby mi przeszkodzić kiedy próbowałem się uwolnić?".  
Nicolas zaśmiał się gardłowym głosem.  
- No cóż! Pewnie dlatego żeby zrobić ci na złość dawając odrobinę nadziei i zaraz ją odbierając. Poza tym chciałem osobiście sprawdzić czy agent Mulder jest tak twardy jak mówią.  
- Chcesz się bić? - zapytał zdumiony. - Dlaczego więc nie rozwiązałeś mnie na początku. Po co te wszystkie cholerne gierki?  
- Już mówiłem chciałem ci zrobić fałszywą nadzieję i jak widać udało mi się. Już z mojego miejsca widzę jaki jesteś wściekły. Zapowiada się ciekawa walka, nie sądzisz?  
- Masz tylko jeden problem! - stwierdził pytany.  
- A mianowicie?  
- Tym razem nie jestem związany!  
- To nie ma żadnej różnicy. I tak cię załatwię.  
- Obyś się nie przeliczył chory bydlaku! - przez zaciśnięte zęby syknął Mulder. - Zaczynaj kiedy chcesz - kiedy to mówił, Booth zaczął się skradać w kierunku agenta. Zatrzymał się jakiś metr od niego i wyprowadził pierwszy cios. Mulder sparował uderzenie skierowane prosto w jego twarz i odpowiedział hakiem który z głośnym plaśnięciem zetknął się ze szczęką przeciwnika. Lekko zamroczony Booth cofnął się o dwa kroki, lecz zaraz wrócił do siebie i zaatakował ze zdwojoną energią. Agent otrzymawszy mocny cios w żołądek, nie poddał się jednak i wyprowadził prawy prosty który trafił mordercę prosto w twarz. Normalny człowiek po takim ciosie dawno by poszedł w odstawkę jednak Booth wydawał się nim nieporuszony. Nastąpiła ostra wymiana ciosów w której Mulder dominował szybkością i zwinnością a psychol brutalną siłą. Spleceni w walce upadli na podłogę i potoczyli się po niej jakieś dziesięć metrów. Walka toczyła się w całkowitym milczeniu, słychać było jedynie szybkie oddechy oraz odgłosy uderzeń. W miarę upływu czasu  
coraz wyraźniej była widoczna przewaga agenta. Booth robił się coraz bardziej ociężały i powolny. Otrzymał właśnie od Foxa cios po którym zachwiał i upadł na ziemię. Natychmiast zerwał się z posadzki i zmierzył rozgonionym wzrokiem Muldera.  
- Zabiję cię! - wysyczał, szykując się do ostatniego ataku.  
- Jeszcze nie teraz koleś! - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Mulder.  
I wtedy Booth skoczył.  
Odgłos uderzenia i stukot upadającego ciała zabrzmiały w pustym magazynie. Fox Mulder spodziewał się nagłego ataku ze strony przeciwnika i był na niego przygotowany. Kiedy tamten skoczył, postąpił krok do przodu skracając w ten sposób odległość między nimi i wyprowadził najmocniejszy w swoim życiu prawy sierpowy skierowany prosto w szczękę mordercy. Gdy jego pięść zetknęła się ze szczęką atakującego usłyszał trzask łamanych kości. Wiedział też, iż nie będzie w stanie powtórzyć tego ataku. Na szczęście nie musiał. Nieprzytomny Booth z łoskotem upadł na ziemię. Chwiejąc się Mulder stanął nad jego ciałem.  
- Mulder! Jesteś cały! - usłyszał wystraszony głos partnerki, która obserwowała całą walkę.  
- W porządku Dana! Jestem cały! - odpowiedział z ponurą satysfakcją, następnie poczuł ostry ból - Cholera! Połamałem sobie chyba wszystkie kości w ręce.  
Nagle za oknem posłyszał dziwny szum.  
Odwrócił się i w tym momencie cała hala wypełniła się ostrym białym światłem które przenikało go na wskroś. Jakaś gigantyczna siła podniosła Muldera niczym słomkę i rzuciła o ścianę. Cios był tak potworny, że natychmiast pogrążył się w nicości.  
Obudził się z olbrzymim bólem głowy. Przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, zaraz jednak zauważył iż jest związany. "Najwidoczniej Booth ma dobrych przyjaciół którzy pomogli mu w czasie opresji" - podsumował w myślach. Posłyszał głos Scully.  
- ... stał się pokarmem dla ryb i zamknięto sprawę. Jak widać w naszym przypadku nieco przedwcześnie!  
Chwila, chwila! Czy już tego gdzieś nie słyszał? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.  
- Scully! Co to było za dziwne światło? - zapytał.  
- Jakie światło? Nie rozumiem o czym ty mówisz. - zdziwiła się zapytana.  
- Jak to nie rozumiesz? - teraz z kolei on się zdziwił, przecież to niemożliwe żeby tego nie zauważyła. - No to które mną rzuciło o ścianę po bójce.  
Scully popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem bankiera z Wall Street, którego przygodnie napotkany na ulicy bezdomny żebrak prosi o odpalenie 50.000 dolców.  
- O czym ty mówisz do diabła? - zapytała na poły ze zdziwieniem i z zaciekawieniem - Sam chciałeś wiedzieć skąd znam Bootha i właśnie kończyłam ci opowiadać kiedy wyskoczyłeś z jakimiś idiotycznymi pytaniami o jakieś światła i bójki.  
Nagle straszna myśl poraziła go niczym piorun. To się już dzisiaj zdarzyło. Nie! To przecież jest niemożliwe. To było zbyt zakręcone, nawet jak dla niego.  
A może jednak? Postanowił zatem to sprawdzić. Spojrzał w stronę najciemniejszego rogu magazynu i starając się zachować spokój powiedział głośno.  
- Wyłaź, Booth! Dość tego wszystkiego.  
Uśmiechnięty morderca wynurzył się z cienia.  
- Więc drugi raz nie dałeś się zaskoczyć, co? - zapytał tamten z przekorą - No cóż! Skoro tak to rzeczywiście najwyższy czas kończyć.  
Mulder odwrócił się i spojrzał na zaskoczoną Scully. Jej zielone oczy wyrażały nieme pytanie. "Skąd wiedziałeś, że on tam jest?".  
- Nie pytaj bo i tak nie uwierzysz! - powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie i z powrotem spojrzał w nieludzkie oczy Nicolasa Bootha - Co to było?  
- To tyko moi przyjaciele - zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Nieważne jaki był wynik spotkania ja i tak byłem górą. Przekonałeś się o tym na własnej skórze. Czyż nie tak agencie?  
Mulder zamknął na chwilę oczy. Próbował ogarnąć swoim umysłem to co się przed chwilą stało jednak niezbyt mu się to udało. Ktoś lub coś musiało mu pomóc, ale żeby od razu cofać czas. Nie ma mowy! To musiała być jakaś halucynacja. Ale z drugiej strony dlaczego jest taki obolały i skąd Booth wie co mu się przewidziało. "I tak w kółko Macieju!" - pomyślał i zdecydował na razie nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Pomyśli o tym kiedy indziej w jakimś spokojnym miejscu, jeśli tylko przeżyje dzisiejszy dzień.  
- Jakieś ostatnie słowo? - zimny głos mordercy przywołał Muldera do rzeczywistości.  
Mimo związanych rąk na plecach, agent stanął na nogi...

SZPITAL IM. W. REEDA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ

Scully weszła do szpitala im. Waltera Reeda w Waszyngtonie. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie było widać trudy ostatnich przeżyć. Wsiadła do windy która akurat podjechała i nacisnęła przycisk oznaczający piąte piętro. Dźwięk dzwonka oznaczający dotarcie na miejsce wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Drzwi rozsunęły się bezgłośnie. Wysiadła i skierowała się do ostatniego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Przed oczami czuwającego pod drzwiami oficera policji pomachała legitymacją FBI. Przepuścił ją bez słowa. Weszła do pokoju i popatrzyła na leżącą na szpitalnym łóżku postać. Nic się nie zmieniło. Fox Mulder nadal był w stanie krytycznym. Na tle szpitalnych prześcieradeł jego twarz wyglądała trupio blado. W miejscu gdzie otrzymał postrzał, znajdował się teraz gruby biały bandaż. Był on kilkakrotnie owinięty wokół jego piersi tak, że wyglądał jak pancerz. Agent został podłączony do kroplówki i kilku urządzeń monitorujących.  
Po policzku Scully spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej partner jest bliski śmierci a ona mimo całej swojej wiedzy medycznej nie może nic już zrobić.  
- Nie daj się Fox! - wyszeptała bezgłośnie. - Nie możesz umrzeć!  
Wzięła do ręki jego kartę lekarską która leżała w nogach łóżka i zaczęła ją przeglądać. Okazało się, że Mulder miał szczęście w nieszczęściu. Kiedy Nicolas Booth otrzymał postrzał w głowę jego ręka zadrżała. Dlatego też pocisk który miał się planowo zagłębić w serce agenta zboczył nieco w prawo i trafił w prawe płuco. Co prawda nie istniało wówczas natychmiastowe zagrożenie życia jednak nie można był sobie pozwolić na ani chwilę zwłoki. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Pocisk spowodował wiele uszkodzeń, jednak profesjonalnie przeprowadzona operacja, która odbyła się jak tylko agent znalazł się w szpitalu została uwieńczona sukcesem. Kula która utkwiła głęboko w prawym płucu została sprawnie wyciągnięta a rana zaszyta. Mimo dużej utraty krwi istniała jeszcze szansa, że Mulder wyjdzie z tego cało.  
Scully spojrzała na monitor. Ciśnienie nadal miał słabe. Ale jak na razie rokowało dobre nadzieje. Uścisnęła z czułością bezwładną rękę przyjaciela. I cicho wyszła z pokoju.  
Zatrzymała się w drzwiach widząc na korytarzu trójkę mężczyzn których znała jako Samotnych Strzelców. Nazywali się Langley, Byers i Frohike. Uważali się za stróżów społeczeństwa wyłuskujących przestępstwa przeciw niemu, popełniane przez rząd. Wydawali własne pismo pod nazwą "Wolny Strzelec". Niektóre z ich informacji były pierwszorzędne więc czasami pomagali Mulderowi i Scully rozwiązywać niektóre szczególnie zawiłe sprawy Archiwum X.  
- Cześć! - powiedziała Scully. - Podobno to wy naprowadziliście na nas FBI. Dzięki! Gdyby nie wy, to oboje bylibyśmy już martwi.  
- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział Byers. - Ale to nie nam należą się podziękowania. To Mulder zadzwonił do nas wczoraj ze swojego samochodu. Wiedział, że może wpaść w pułapkę i poprosił nas żebyśmy go śledzili. Tak więc kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się gdzie ten wariat was trzyma. Zawiadomiliśmy kawalerię. Szkoda tylko, że się spóźnili - zwiesił głowę ze smutkiem.  
Agentka nie odpowiedziała odwróciła tylko głowę tak, żeby nie zauważyli jej łez.

SZPITAL IM. W. REEDA  
WASZYNGTON D.C.  
DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ

Fox Mulder otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w którym leżał starając się zorientować gdzie się znajduje. Po specyficznym zapachu środków odkażających i lekarstw zrozumiał, że jest w szpitalu. Spojrzał w stronę okna i zauważył śpiącą na fotelu Scully. Najwidoczniej wykończona po całonocnym czuwaniu, zasnęła. Chciał wstać, jednak był tak osłabiony utratą krwi, że opadł z jękiem na szpitalne łóżko.  
Nagły hałas obudził Danę. Gdy zauważyła przytomnego partnera zerwała się na równe nogi i zbliżyła do niego.  
- Cześć Łazarzu! - powitała go.  
- Witam agentko. Jak leci? - zapytał jak gdyby nic się nie stało.  
- Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nastraszysz to sama wpakuję cię do szpitala i nie będziesz do tego potrzebował pomocy psychopatycznego mordercy - starała się zachować powagę w głosie, jednak wesołe iskierki w jej oczach zdradzały jak bardzo się cieszy tym, że żyje.  
Mulder roześmiał się i rzekł z szatańskim uśmiechem.  
- A więc skoro wszystko jest po staremu. Siądź sobie wygodnie w fotelu i wysłuchaj fascynującej opowieści pod tytułem "Ja, kosmici i dziury czasowe".  
Scully popatrzyła chwilę na niego a następnie wzniosła oczy ku niebu i powiedziała.  
- O nie! Znowu się zaczyna!

Koniec


End file.
